


Breaking Down

by samsdawson



Series: Breaking Up Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, get ready folks, sterek, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsdawson/pseuds/samsdawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cute,” Derek stuttered.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Cuuuuuuuuute.”<br/>Stiles blushed, and looked at Derek. Derek cracked a goofy smile. Then, without warning, he leaned in and stole a kiss from Stiles’s unsuspecting lips.</p><p>(expansion of my one shot "I'm Breaking Up With You")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ AT YOUR DISCRETION.  
> I may add a chapter with something that may be triggering to some people.  
> I may not have thought that I needed to tag it.  
> Please respectfully let me know if I need to tag something that upsets you.  
> Thanks for being patient.

Derek was sprawled out on the tiles of the main east hallway of Beacon Hills High School, having been tripped. Laughter came from the onlookers, scattered like the papers and books he was holding. He sat up and rubbed his head. That was going to bruise. Suddenly, the lights above him went dark. He looked up to see a fair-skinned boy with dark, messy hair and several moles dotting his face. He cracked a half-grin and held out a hand to Derek. “I have to venture and guess it’s not too comfortable down there.” Derek took his hand and stood up, brushing the nastiness from the hallway floor off of his jeans and t-shirt.

“Thanks,” Derek replied before bending back down to pick up his scattered belongings. The older boy bent down as well and began to help. Just like a moment from a cheesy Nicholas Sparks movie, their hands touched as they both reached for a piece of paper. They made eye contact and the older boy spoke.

“I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.”

Stiles handed Derek the papers he had picked up and stood up alongside him. “Are you alright? Seemed like you hit your head pretty hard.”

“I’ll be fine,” Derek responded, turning to walk away and swaying when his vision began to blur.

“Yeah, I’ll take that as a ‘no,’” Stiles said as he put both arms under Derek’s armpits to keep him upright. “We’re going to the clinic, okay?” He sighed as he began to drag the boy to the clinic at the front of the school.

As soon as they arrived, Stiles took note of the fact that there was no nurse to be found. “Okay, just sit down, relax. The nurse will be back any time now,” Stiles said to a woozy Derek. He was sitting down next to him, rubbing his back and keeping him from slumping down or passing out.

“You’re cute,” Derek stuttered.

“What?”

“Cuuuuuuuuute.”

Stiles blushed, and looked at Derek. Derek cracked a goofy smile. Then, without warning, he leaned in and stole a kiss from Stiles’s unsuspecting lips. Stiles gasped into the kiss, but reciprocated nonetheless. Once he realized exactly what was happening, he pulled away and Derek was still grinning like an idiot.

He took this time to really study the younger boy’s features in more detail. Derek’s hair was jet black and looked extremely soft, although Stiles wasn’t going to find out just yet. His heavily lidded eyes were chocolate brown, the fluorescent lights of the clinic creating a highlight on his irises. His teeth were astonishingly white and immaculately straight. His tan skin was clear and fresh, no acne to be found. He was perfect and it was upsetting to Stiles.

“What happened here?” Stiles hadn’t even heard the nurse come in. Nurse Melissa McCall was a thin Latina woman with curly hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. “Stiles, I swear if you did this, you bet your father will be hearing about it.”

“No, Melissa, it wasn’t me, I promise,” Stiles came back quickly. “I found him on the floor. Somebody tripped him. He tried to walk away and started stumbling, so I brought him here.”

“Good call.” Melissa knelt down in front of Derek and pulled out a small flashlight. She held up her index finger and asked Derek to follow it wherever it goes. She moves it around without a pattern. “He’s not responding well. More likely than not a concussion. I’m gonna have to send him to Memorial.”

Stiles stood up. “Someone should go with him, right?”

“I can’t stop you, but I do have to contact his family,” Melissa sighed as she walked to her rolling chair and sat in front of the computer. “What’s his name?”

“Derek, uh,” Stiles stopped. He realized he had never found out Derek’s last name. “That’s all I know.”

“He looks like a Hale,” Melissa mused. “He has Laura’s nose.” She clicked away at her computer until she found what she was looking for. “And I’m right. As always.”

Stiles looked back at Derek, who was still in his own world. “Are you gonna call an ambulance or can I drive him?” Melissa raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you so set on going with this kid? Do you even know him?”

“I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 

After the ambulance ride, Stiles sat in the emergency room with Derek. The nurse there was running some preliminary tests to determine the severity of his injury. When she finished, she looked at Stiles. “The doctor will be here soon. He may have to go in for a CT scan.”

“Where is my son? Where?” A formidable woman strode through the door, raven hair flowing behind her. She was clad in a black dress that wrapped her solid frame and hugged her curves. She stood on moderate black pumps. She noticed Derek sitting in the patient’s chair. “Oh, Derek!” She rushed toward him and put her hands on his shoulders. That’s when she noticed Stiles. “What happened to him?”

Stiles gulped. She was intimidating. “Well, I found him on the ground in the hallway at school. It looked like someone had tripped him, so I took him to the clinic and Melissa decided that it would be in his best interest to get checked for a concussion here at Memorial.” She weighed his words in her head, narrowing her eyes. Once it seemed as though she decided, her eyes softened.

“Thank you for looking after him. I know you didn’t have to.” She nodded at him and returned her attention to Derek.

“Ma’am, are you the patient’s mother?” the nurse asked slowly.

“Yes, Talia Hale, here’s my I.D.” Talia handed the nurse her driver’s license. The nurse handed it back and told her that the doctor would be in shortly. Talia nodded and sat down in the empty chair next to Stiles. “So who are you?”

“I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles responded as he extended his hand to greet her.

Talia’s eyebrows raised amusedly. “Stilinski? The sheriff’s son, eh?”

“Yeah. Is that funny?” Stiles was confused.

“I work with him sometimes. I’m the district attorney for Beacon County.” Stiles’s eyes went wide. This woman was DA Hale: one of the most cutthroat prosecutors in the history of the state of California.

Derek was sitting in the patient’s chair, trying to absorb what was happening. Somehow, his mother was there. When had she arrived? She seemed very authoritative talking to Stiles. He was still here? Derek didn’t mind at all.

“Wow, that’s impressive. I’ve heard so much about you,” Stiles sputtered, unsure of what exactly to say. Talia’s laugh was reminiscent of ringing bells. “My dad speaks very highly of you.”

The silence that ensued was interrupted by a knock on the door which was followed by the entrance of the doctor. “Hello, Mrs. Hale, I’m sure you’d like to know what is to be done about your son.” Talia nodded. “Well, I think it would be a lot safer to go ahead and give him a CT scan. He doesn’t seem to be feeling too well right now; that’s fairly common with head trauma. We’ll go ahead and have the nurse bring a wheelchair in and take him to the machine.”

Talia and Stiles sat outside the CT room, looking through the window into the room. Derek was wearing a hospital gown, laying on the motorized table. After a few seconds, the table starts to move Derek into the circular machine. The intercom came to life with the voice of the technician.

“Derek, I’m gonna need you to stay still. There will be times that I ask you to hold your breath. If you could do that for me, this will go a lot quicker.” Derek laid still as he was told. The table then jerked to life, moving him into the circle of plastic coated metal. After the machine finished whirring, he heard the coils moving around. He never liked the tight space. He wasn’t claustrophobic by any means, but machines like a CT machine always made him uncomfortable. He tried not to be tense, but something wouldn’t let him relax. “Okay, Derek, please hold your breath now.” It wouldn’t be too difficult, considering his lungs felt tight anyway.

Once out of the machine, Derek found it easier to breathe. He sat back in the patient’s chair he was in only an hour before awaiting the results of his scan. He asked that his mother and Stiles wait outside the room. He didn’t know why, but having them both in the room sort of had him on edge. He was reading a poster with information about how smoking kills when the nurse walked into the room with a clipboard. “Well, I have good news for you, Derek. You just have a minor concussion. You say you bumped your head, and that’s what it shows,” she smiled. “Just take it easy for the next few months. Don’t use electronics for prolonged periods of time and if it feels difficult to concentrate, just take it easy. We’ll write you a diagnosis to give to your school.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, flashing a small smile. “The initial shock of it just sort of hit me real hard. I felt dizzy and my vision was blurry. But now I can see, although my head just aches.”

The nurse laughed and replied,” Yeah, that’s to be expected. Just take it easy, okay? Want me to send in your fan club?” Derek nodded. The nurse collected her things and left the room. Soon after, Talia and Stiles reentered.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Derek reassured them as they gathered around his chair. “Just gotta be careful with my eyes and stuff.”

“I’m going to take you home now,” Talia said. Derek nodded and slowly got down from the chair. “Stiles, would you like to join us?”

Stiles was caught off-guard by this invitation. He hadn’t expected to be invited to the house of the DA _and_ the boy he just met today. “That would be nice, yeah.”

“It’s settled. Let’s get Derek checked out and we’ll be on our way.”


	2. Two

The Hale House was finished in 1899 by Tobias Hale. It was inspired by the Gothic revival, bearing high, pointed arches and muted colors. It was a staple feature of the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve, which surrounded it. Tobias had built the house on his crop of land before the nature preserve was even an idea. So when the town of Beacon Hills asked if he would be alright with sharing his property with a new nature preserve, he immediately told the town officials that he would only agree if the house could remain a home for him and his descendants. The officials agreed and the preserve was soon instated as a county landmark. So when Stiles pulled up to the house in the backseat of Talia’s Range Rover, his jaw dropped.

“Derek, take our guest inside and get him settled in. I have to see about starting preparations for supper,” Talia commanded as she put the car in park and opened her door to exit. Stiles was still in awe staring at the immensity of the house through the sunroof. Derek looked back at him from the passenger seat.

“C’mon, let’s go inside,” Derek said to Stiles, snapping him out of his wonderment. Stiles nodded and exited the vehicle. Walking to his right, he walked up to the front door of the Hale House. Even the damn front door was absolutely terrifying. Derek just walked right in like it was no big deal that his front door looked more expensive than Stiles’s Jeep. “Laura and Cora are probably still at school so we can have the living room to ourselves.”

Stiles followed Derek through the front door and down the main hallway, which ended in a grand foyer. Ahead of them directly was a beautiful staircase, steps of marble and handrails on either side. Derek directed them to the left of this foyer to an open doorway that led to an expansive living area, presumably what Derek referred to as the ‘living room.’ The room was rustic looking. Hardwood covered the entirety of the flooring and the walls were a deep burgundy. Leather furniture, sofas and armchairs, hugged the walls. Derek found his comfort on a leather sofa directly across from a gargantuan flat-screen TV suspended on the wall by a mount. Underneath it sat an entertainment center which housed several gaming consoles, a DVD player, and an expansive movie collection. Stiles took a seat next to Derek on the couch, and of course it was as comfortable as it looked.

When Derek turned on the TV and reached for a gaming controller, Stiles raised an inquisitive brow. “You should be resting your eyes, not straining them more.” Derek huffed and put the controller on the arm of the couch. It was obvious by the way he furrowed his brow that his head was hurting him. Derek leaned his head back and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

“Thank you.” Stiles was, again, caught off-guard. “I don’t think anyone else would have helped me up. Who knows what I would have done if I hadn’t had help to the clinic. I’d have been passed out in hallway and no one would have cared. Thank you.” Derek looked over at Stiles, his eyes warm.

“Do you remember anything from when you were woozy? At all?” Stiles was referring to the sudden kiss in the school clinic. Derek thought for a moment, then responded.

“No, not really. I remember the CT machine, but that’s about it.” Derek shrugged his shoulders and returned to his comfortable sitting position. Stiles didn’t know whether he should bring it up or let it rest. Derek was very attractive, but he couldn’t have done what he did in his right mind.

Stiles was very openly bisexual. He embraced his attraction to both sexes with open arms. There was a stigma against bisexual people, he knew, but he didn’t agree at all. It was just another part of Stiles Stilinski. It didn’t mean he went around screwing anything that walked. Just like with any other relationship, there has to be just that: a relationship. Without a solid connection, he didn’t really feel the need to pursue anything with anyone. Derek, however, seemed to be testing his limits.

“Anyway, dinner should be ready soon. I think we should go wash up,” Derek said, standing slowly from the couch after Stiles’s prolonged silence. Stiles hadn’t even realized he’d been staring into space. “I’ll show you my room. Let’s go.”

The two boys made their back to the grand foyer. Stiles noticed the marbling of the staircase was shining underneath their feet as they ascended the steps. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they were met with a hallway similar to the first one they encountered. Turning left here, they followed it down until they took another left. One side of the hall was lined with doors, the other with ancient looking paintings. Derek walked to the last door on the left and turned the knob.

Derek’s room was like any other teenage boy’s room, save for the fact that instead of sports posters, his walls were covered in band posters and memorabilia, spanning from The Beatles to Lady Gaga. Stiles was impressed by the younger boy’s musical variety. “Nice posters,” Stiles remarked aloud.

Derek blushed and mumbled a ‘thank you’ to Stiles. He made his way to the bed on the far wall and sat down. Stiles followed suit and sat next to him. The only things in the room were a desk, a chair, an electric keyboard, and a wardrobe. It was extremely spacious and open, save for those things. “I don’t keep much in here. I like to keep things in order and the less things you have, the less chance there is for a mess,” Derek mused with a small grin.

“Makes perfect sense to me,” Stiles responded. Derek’s blush intensified as he looked down toward his hands in his lap. Stiles pointed toward the electric piano. “Do you play?”

“Only a little,” Derek said as he made his way to the stool in front of the piano. He sat down and clicked it to life. He tested out a few notes before playing a simple melody. “I know a lot of Beatles songs.” His fingers flowed over the keyboard as the melody of The Long and Winding Road wafted through the air. Stiles was captivated by Derek’s ability and talent. He seemed to be in a world of his own. His music was his escape. Eyes closed, fingers moving, worries floating away. As soon as he played the final chord, he opened his eyes, returning from whatever world he was visiting during the song. “I think dinner is probably done now.”

Stiles stood and started walking to the door, following Derek out. Once they reached the grand foyer, they walked through the doorway back to the living room and through the door on the wall to their immediate right, into a gorgeous dining room. A large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room underneath a beautiful crystal chandelier. As soon as they walked in, Talia called out from a room to their right.

“Derek, come help your mother in the kitchen.” Derek scurried through the door on the far right wall, leaving Stiles alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter. I'm working on plot planning as I'm posting this!  
> It will set up some key details for later on though.


End file.
